


School For The Young and Free

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: School For The Young and Free [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is 18, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Founders, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gabriel is 19, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Sam is 19, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M, dean is 20, school for the young and free, witch burnings - mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a wizard is hard enough in the middle ages, but when you're also in love with your three best friends; things get complicated.<br/>Of course the best solution is to create a place where everyone is free to be themselves, free from the standards of humanity. A place that young wizards and witches could safely learn magic. A place that they could be free to love whomever they please.<br/>And what better to call it than... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?<br/>~ Updates will be super slow ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	School For The Young and Free

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be upadating chapters as I finish them. Although I hope to get one chapter done a week that may not always happen so sorry in advance. I hope you like the story :)

Castiel Novak sighed and looked up at the brick building above his head.

The options for magical folk were small, and if it was known you were attending a school for magic, you were at risk of a burning. The place he was going to was for boys only, a small building hidden from muggles by a spell. His father had gone, and his fathers father. It didn't look like much. 

He looked over at his brother, who was grinning up at the building like it was the gates to Heaven. For him it might be. 19 year old Gabriel had already attended a year at Magic for Boys and knew people, where it was Castiel's first year. 18 was when your magic was supposed to start getting strong, although it was normal for it to happen up to 6 years before hand. The age hadn't been revised. 

"Come on Cas! You'll like it here I swear!" Gabriel pipes at Castiel when he notices the scowl on his brothers face.

"Hmph," Cas grumbles.

Gabriel's face twists into aspiration and Castiel sighs. 

"Fine, I'll give it a chance," He finally grinds out. 

Then they're knocking on the door and a giant of a man is opening it. He must be at least 6' 3". 

"Gabe!" the man yells after a moment of silence, swooping in and hugging his brother, lifting him off the ground and laughing.

Castiel watches quietly as the tall man sets his brother back down and then presses their lips together in a quick kiss.  
He's not shocked, Gabriel'd told him about this guy. It must be Sam Winchester. 

"Hey," Sam says when they break apart, Gabriel's grin having only grown. 

"Hello," Castiel replies,"I'm Castiel."

Sam grins,"ah, the famous Cas!" 

Castiel tips his head to the side. He decided to ignore the premature use of the nickname, especially since for some reason he didn't really seem to mind. 

Sam notices his confusion.  
"Gabe talks about you a lot. It's cute," he answers in response to his unasked question. 

Gabriel blushed and shoved Sam's arm. 

"I do not." 

Sam smiled fondly at Castiel's brother, and Cas suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that he was interrupting something. Something he had no part in. 

"Ya," Sam pulled Gabriel in by his waist,"you do." 

And then they kissed again. It was longer this time, and Castiel looked away when his brother put his arms around the taller mans neck and jumped up at him. 

A deep voice whips his head around to the doorway again.  
"Seriously?" the voice says. 

It belongs to a tall man. Castiel drags his eyes up his body. They catch on his face, shamelessly studying the pout of his lips before continuing up to his eyes. And oh! He wishes that he hadn't stopped at the guy's mouth because these eyes? They held the trees; green and gold and hazel, summer and fall and spring, all swirled and mixed and splattered together and contained in the boy's irises.  
Castiel let out the air he hadn't realized was stuck in his throat and realized that he was staring.  
The man's eyes flicker to meet his before he grins and says,"Dean, you must be Castiel. I'm Sam's brother." 

Cas nods and Dean offers another smile before turning to Gabriel and Sam. 

"It's literally been two minutes. You must stop being so cute," he drawls sarcastically. 

Sam grins at him and sticks his tongue out.  
"Just because you don't have a significant other doesn't mean I can shower mine with affection," he says in reply. 

The family resemblance between them is clear in their posture and the colour of their eyes. Although Sam's weren't as bright green as Dean's, they were certainly still amazing to look at. Really, Gabriel couldn't have picked someone any more well suited for him than Samuel Winchester.  
They circled easily around each other, and Castiel couldn't help but watch the way that Gabriel slipped their hands together and Sam squeezed his. Couldn't do anything but follow as they walked into the cold brick building after Dean. Couldn't help but wonder how he was going to fit into the already established group of brothers and friends. 

~

The twisting corridor led to a dormitory, five bunk-beds on either side of the long room. 

"You two are some of the last to arrive, so you are really luck that me and Dean managed to scare everyone out of the two bunks by ours," Sam tells them,"otherwise, you'd be stuck with the beds by the door and the window." 

Castiel frowns in confusion, but Gabriel nods in understanding with a quick thanks, so he figures it's a good thing that they didn't get those two beds.  
He sets his bags down by the beds that Sam points out and waits for Gabriel to pick which one he wants.  
It's clear he's warring between being on the bottom and being able to creep over to Sam's bunk without trouble and sleeping on the top near the cleaner, freer air. 

Gabriel finally flops down on the bottom bunk and winces.  
"I'd forgotten how hard these beds are," he hisses. 

Sam laughs.  
Dean walks over to Castiel, who is watching his brother shift uncomfortably on the bottom bunk.  
"Are they really that bad?" He asks Sam's brother.  
Dean nods.  
"Ya, they're hard as rocks, but at least the teachers are decent at what they do," he tells Castiel. 

"What's it like," Castiel bursts out suddenly, breaking the silence,"Learning to control it I mean." 

Dean looks at him quietly.  
"It's great, nothing compares to the feeling of power that comes with learning to rein in the harm you can cause," he looks away, "but it's also horrible, to know what you can do, if you wanted to. To know the full extent of the pain you could unleash."

Castiel flinches.  
Something tells him that instead of just causing a few glasses to break when his magic had been revealed; Dean had done something truly horrible and scary. 

He's startled out of his musing when a shriek rises from the beds he was staring through. Sam was using his magic to wrap the sheets around Gabriel until he resembled a burrito.  
Castiel smiles for the first time since he got into the train car to London and left his home far behind him.  
As he looks at his brother and his brothers boyfriend, and even at the silent boy beside him, he catches himself wondering for a quick second if he might actually end up liking it here.


End file.
